


singing about love

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: singing about love is easy. or so jaskier thought.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	singing about love

Songs about love were relatively easy to sing, Jaskier thought. Love was such a varied, changing feeling that as long as he had the right lyrics and the right amount of feeling in the right words, he could sing any song about love and romance. Especially sex - Jaskier had an arsenal of songs about sex that he actually did know about, though they were mostly about one-night lays; simple services given each other. He hadn’t yet gotten to the actual  _ love _ part of sex, and didn’t think he ever would - not that that was an issue. 

Jaskier was just fine with traveling alone and singing his songs, even if it meant he didn’t get a good meal or a room at the inn most nights.

And then he met Geralt of Rivia, at an inn in Posada, and discovered over the course of the next few years that Jaskier’s songs about love were wildly inaccurate. He tried singing a song about love when he traveled with Geralt, but it came out wrong. He sang it perfectly, because he was an entertainer and the show must go on, but he finished and he looked at Geralt, sitting in the back of the tavern, and it was nothing like his songs.

Jaskier’s songs talked about spending forever with someone, sharing intimate touches and kisses and being able to know that they were with you no matter what. And he looked at Geralt and instead felt a pain in his heart, knowing that he was untouchable. Untouchable, and completely oblivious.

So Jaskier started singing about love. Not crushes - crushes were far too shallow for what Jaskier felt about Geralt. No, he sang of quiet longing, touches that weren’t quite touches because that wasn’t allowed yet - wouldn’t ever be allowed - and of asking favors of the other because if he ignored the fact it was a favor, he could pretend Geralt was doing something just for him because he wanted to. These songs all held emotion, same as any other song Jaskier sang, but it was deeper, more complex. The lyrics, and the singing, all came easy; and sometimes they didn’t.

Sometimes the pages of Jaskier’s notebook had a few wet stains on them; sometimes the letters were messy from being written down too fast and sometimes they were dark, pressed into the page with anger. Sometimes Jaskier’s smile was fake, plastered on for the sake of entertainment, and his voice came just a bit too close to breaking. And sometimes, when Geralt was laying on his bedroll, turned away from Jaskier with the stars shining above them and the heat of an extinguished fire lingering in the air, the sound of lute strings and a soft voice filled the night. Words not meant for Geralt’s ears, but which he heard anyway, that told a different story, not hidden behind the mask of a smile and a confident voice.

Songs about love were relatively easy to sing, Jaskier thought. Songs about  _ him -  _ about quiet longing, and little almost-touches, and asking favors to pretend it’s not a favor that makes Geralt defend him - were harder to sing.


End file.
